


Three Dear Men

by pantomimicry



Series: James and Bruce [4]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantomimicry/pseuds/pantomimicry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Four in the series. For the sake of fair warning: One-shots. Ten drabbles that are meant to be slash. J. Gordon/Batman. Post-Dark Knight. Alternating point of views between the chapters. They have loose chronological and plot associations; feel free to read them in any order you choose; there is no need to read the previous stories first.</p><p>Part four is a bit more grim, a bit more subtle and a lot more character driven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Be careful,” Gordon says. The sun has barely set but Jim’s mouth is already drawn into a thin line; his are eyes already narrowed. He takes off his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Be careful,” he says again, "please.” When he replaces them his moustache twitches minutely as he sighs.

Jim is looking at him like he’s a lost duckling. It’s an expression typically reserved for Bruce Wayne and it touches him unexpectedly now. He forgets sometimes that he’s sharing Jim with himself. He leaves Gordon with a kiss on the forehead and a grim, Wayne-esque smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce is waiting for Gordon in his office on a cold morning. He’s behind Gordon’s desk reading the Batman file. The drawings and blurry pictures are spread out and he’s wearing Gordon’s spare glasses. Jim comes to stand beside him, hands on his hips and a peculiar curious look on his face.

“Can I help you with something, Mr. Wayne?”

He gives Gordon a wolfish grin that is undeniably sexual. A blush begins at the base of Gordon’s neck and spreads up to his cheeks but his eyes linger on the photos despite Wayne’s suggestion. Batman is forever between them.


	3. Chapter 3

Wayne is drunk at a fundraiser, playing the piano with something like expertise. Around him the party goes on, Wayne at its center and wholly unnoticed. He’s curious; he suspects that underneath that winsome smile is depth. Wayne catches him staring and his eyes are uncannily clear for a man who downed five stiffers of good scotch like it was water. The look Wayne gives him is pure invitation, as if he’s not middle aged and Wayne isn’t svelte, wealthy, and playing a song too melancholy for the occasion. Later, with Batman, he’s reminded of Wayne’s facade at the piano.


	4. Chapter 4

Vladimir:

To Batman, he’s Jim at dawn when they’re alone and moderately safe. He’s Jim when they’re naked and they measure the space between them in layers of clothing instead of miles. He’s Jim when he is face first in his pillow with his hips in the air. But, he’s Jim to Wayne too, and Wayne says his name like it’s a prayer, and his last salvation. To Wayne he’s _Jim_ and it is full of promise and mystery. He is a secret kept by two halves of one man and he’s a long, long way from where he began. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Commissioner.”

Commissioner comes with strings attached. It comes with cutting words and raised voices. It comes with a _do as I say_ tone. Victory is a sliding scale of rage and the only titles that matter are _Police_ _Commissioner_ and _Vigilante_. He draws a gun on Batman as Commissioner; Batman disobeys him.  Commissioner means they’re long past anger, and cooperation is left in the dust.

“Commissioner.” His cheek scraps the brick wall. Batman is behind him, almost on top of him. He grips Gordon’s hip hard. There is nothing forgiving about this embrace.

Commissioner:  their battle for the loftiest position. 


	6. Chapter 6

Bruce Wayne calls him James once when they’re in his office and Wayne is moving imminently closer. He calls him James when he wants Gordon’s undivided attention. It makes him frown; it makes him smile secretly, but Wayne can’t know. Wayne calls him James when he’s pleading with him, when his hands are roaming and unbuttoning, when he’s standing unbearably close and there’s nowhere left for Gordon to run. He so rarely gives in. He’s a talented cop with a knack for rebuffing horny playboys. Wayne calls him James once in a dark corner of a party and it sticks. 


	7. Chapter 7

_Gordon_ is for long after dusk and they are never alone. They are on the edge of desperation, secretly panicking, secretly coming together amid the chaos. _Gordon_ , when they can barely get away, when nothing goes right, and his name is a frustrated groan said between frowns and wily remarks. _Gordon_ is for the dead of night when there is no time to undress but just enough time to dust off his knees. It’s business as usual. _Gordon_ is for dire situations and fluorescent lights and serious talk over bad coffee. They began with _Gordon_ on a dirty rooftop

:Nabokov.

 


	8. Chapter 8

It’s two a.m. when he gets home, exhausted and pitifully sluggish. Batman appears from the shadows. He doesn’t ask questions. He loosens his tie and sits on the couch. He closes his eyes and takes off his glasses when he feels the cushion dip beside him. They don’t make it to the bedroom; they don’t make it past a languid handjob before Gordon passes out, face pressed into Batman’s exposed neck. He wakes up in his bed with a post-it note stuck to his forearm:

_You look like hell._

_-B_

His stomach inexplicably seizes. He doesn’t need to know.  


	9. Chapter 9

Bruce Wayne is an infamous flirt and today Gordon is on the receiving end. Today, Wayne throws his head back at his dry humor and looks at him with (misplaced) fondness. Jim doesn’t have an answer for Wayne’s interest, but something about him is always familiar. Suddenly, unconsciously, he remembers heat and pleasure, gravelly tones spoken gently against his temple and danger. Wayne it seems is his daytime affliction. This young man, with his expensive suit and pretty, pretty smile, is wasted on him. He has a secret lover who holds him like he’s delicate and fucks him with abandon.


	10. Chapter 10

Wayne can’t tell the difference between Batman and Bruce anymore. Only Jim sees them both clearly and distinctly. Jim willingly shares his bed with Batman, comforts him like they are old wartime lovers bound by sorrow and desperation. Gordon is careful and kind; he smiles rarely and there isn’t time between hurried encounters for a deep breath.

Commissioner Gordon has infinite patience for Bruce; he looks at Wayne with understanding. His eyes are soft. He smiles politely and his amusement is sardonic and grudging. Jim moves unwittingly between two worlds: the superhero’s superhero without a mask or a $5000 suit.


End file.
